


Secrets

by Sitting_Ducki



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitting_Ducki/pseuds/Sitting_Ducki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony's secret daughter comes to light what is the teams reaction.  Gibbs has always thrown him off as the womanizer playboy but everyone sees a different side to Tony when Sami comes to live with him.</p><p>Set in season 5. Yes it's a rewrite as my writing is evolving and I have new plans for the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Trying to reach Robert for what felt like the millionth time that day Tony slams down the phone in frustration as Gibbs comes back to the bullpen. They were barely speaking these days and Tony was counting down the minutes until his long weekend began so he could get to New York. Gibbs snapped him out of his thoughts by dropping a file on his desk.

“What’s this boss?”

“The info on the assignment this weekend. We’re pulling another stakeout.” Tony stares at the file then to Gibbs who sat at his desk.”

“I can’t do another stakeout this weekend, I asked for it off.”

“Well I never approved of it and I’m denying you this weekend off. You’re not in charge here DiNozzo and this is a full weekend assignment.”

“Boss come on I asked for this 6 months ago and I always take this weekend off every year.”

“Well maybe you asked your new friend Dir. Sheppard for the time off forgetting that I’m still your boss here.”

“What is that supposed to mean? I gave you the paperwork and you told me I could have the long weekend off.”

“Well now I’m telling you that you can’t. I don’t remember any paperwork and I will not approve any time off until you show that you show that you’re still my field agent that I can trust.”

“You don’t trust me now? What did you expect me to do Gibbs? You were gone and it was an opportunity to advance something you won’t let me do.” McGee smirks at him.

“What’s the problem Tony? You were so hell bent on running things your way but now that he’s back you still want things your way.” Tony glares at him but Gibbs doesn’t look up.

“I don’t care what your excuse is DiNozzo, this weekend and every weekend until I think you’ve remembered who runs the show here is mine and there’s nothing you can do about it. Suck it up and tell your frat buddies that you’re no longer a playboy.” Ziva and Tim smirk and chuckle while Tony types something out.

“No, I won’t.”

“What do you mean you won’t? That’s an order not an option DiNozzo.” Tony grabs his stuff from his desk throwing it into his pack and then grabbing the paper from the printer signing it before tossing the file on Tim’s desk.

“I’m not doing this dumb assignment, I’m not working this weekend and I’m not following orders from you anymore. I asked for a few days off last week for an emergency and you didn’t give them to me saying I have this weekend off. Now you’re denying that I ever asked for this weekend off. No, I’m done here.”

“If you step on that elevator DiNozzo don’t think about coming back here. I’m done playing games and I’m not about to let you think you’re in charge.”

“I’m not playing games Agent Gibbs you are. Take McGee with you since he obviously thinks he’s a better agent though you never trust him to have your back or even to try and pull this team together when you left. Hell according to you even Ziva’s better I know you gave her last weekend off to visit some friends but I ask for a weekend off 6 months ago the same weekend I ask for every year and you deny it. Well I quit.” Tony practically spit’s the words out tossing the paperwork on Gibbs’ desk, grabs his bag and storms off to the elevator. Gibbs catches the door right before it closes and hit’s the emergency switch.

“What the hell’s going on with you DiNozzo? Why are your frat buddies so important you’d walk off the job like that? What do they do for you that this job can’t?”

“It’s not my frat buddies and if you had asked last week when I told you there was an emergency I would’ve told you.”

“Only emergency for that quick of leave is family and you said it wasn’t your dad.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s my only family Gibbs. I do have other family other than him.” Gibbs was shocked to hear this though not entirely surprised and Tony scrolled through his phone until he came across a picture. “This is my daughter Sam or Sami.”

“Wow … she’s pretty but … why didn’t you say anything?” Tony looks at the picture before closing the phone and putting it in his pocket. “Tony, parents have first shot at holiday’s, birthday’s … she lives in New York?”

“Yeah with her step dad Robert. Her mom was my ex Linda. She’s going to be 13 soon and it doesn’t matter about birthday’s or holiday’s when I don’t work for NCIS anymore.”

“Tony, why didn’t you say anything?”

“You always said I was the playboy screw around. Wasn’t that what you told Paula that I would never be serious with her because I just like to screw around with girls?”

“Screwing around is different than having a child. That still doesn’t mean you couldn’t say anything.”

“What was I supposed to say? I thought when you made me senior field agent then maybe but you always treated me the same. Then you left to Mexico and it almost came out when Linda was killed in a car accident. Sami wanted to live with Robert though so …”

“Then I come back and screw things up more.” Tony shrugs,

“That’s just the way you are Gibbs but the fact that you’re deliberately making me work just to prove something to you means I don’t have a place here. I never earned the spot as senior field agent and I never will. Might as well make Tim the senior field agent I know he’s more capable in your eyes.”

“Don’t act like that Tony. It’s not about …”

“If I made those remarks in the mood you’re in I would’ve been suspended and possibly faced a review board. McGee makes them and you’re in here yelling at me. Sam had an emergency appendectomy last week when I came into work with blood shot eyes. You told me I couldn’t take time off and kept me here until 30 minutes before the last flight out. I got there just as the surgery was finished and I had to catch the first one in the morning back with no sleep. She didn’t even know I went.”

“You should’ve said something … you could’ve gone over the weekend.”

“No, you let Ziva call out because she had friends coming in for the weekend and kept me on cold cases while McGee spent the weekend writing. I would’ve taken the cases but you never even asked what the emergency was just if it wasn’t my dad then it wasn’t important.”

“If you don’t tell us that you have a kid what are we supposed to think?”

“My point exactly you don’t care to think. You don’t think enough of me to ask because when did I ever tell you I couldn’t come in because my friends were in town? When would you have ever let me call in period even before the whole Jeanne thing?”

“DiNozzo, I screwed up … yes I was mad but it wasn’t you and I do trust you to have my six.” Tony shrugs,

“Now you can trust McGee and Ziva since they’re the favorites now. If you’ll excuse me I really want to just go home, pack and head to New York.”

“If you need anything?”

“Not going to happen I’m going to move to New York since I no longer have ties here. It’s nice knowing you.” Tony takes the elevator to the garage and then wait’s a couple of minutes before going to Abby’s lab knowing she’s going to freak.

“Tony, what happened? Timmy said that you got into a fight with Gibbs and quit. What …?”

“He stopped respecting me and told me I couldn’t have the weekend or any weekend off until I proved myself to him. 7 years here and he wanted me to work another long weekend because I’m no good to him.”

“But you asked for this weekend off already I thought. You always get this weekend off.”

“Yeah until you take an assignment you don’t ask someone who retired for permission to take. He said I’m not good he only trusts me to have his six so I quit and since McGee is so hell bent on making a show of himself he can be senior field agent.”

“Tony …” He pulled up Sam’s picture. “Who …?”

“I told you I have a reason to go to New York and that’s her. She’s my daughter Samantha Leon … she carries her step dad Robert Leon’s last name.”

“Robert Leon from New York City?” Tony frowns,

“Yeah, do you know him?”

“No but I was just sent an article about this big crash with the millionaire Robert Leon on the Jersey turnpike last night. He has the same last name as someone I uh … someone I used to know but it has no mention of her.”

“What’s the person’s name?”

“Linda … she’s some I grew up with.”

“That’s Sam’s mother and she died last year when Gibbs was in Mexico. Does it say how Robert’s doing or what hospital he’s in? I’ve been trying to reach him all morning.”

“He died … it was just him vs. a semi truck driver who fell asleep at the wheel.” Tony quickly dials their house phone.

“Yeah it’s me … no I just heard on the news … where is she? No, I’m on my way I just have to let someone know … okay tell her she can call me on my cell they know. She’ll know what I mean and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Tony …”

“Robert’s the man who helped me and Linda raise her and yeah he died.” His phone rings. “Hey boss, I’m in Abby’s lab still.”

“Well you need to come up to the bullpen. Sami’s up here upset looking for you.” Tony rushes to the elevator with Abby following. “Tell her that I’m on my way up.” In the bullpen Ziva and McGee were watching the young girl who was asking for Tony crying in the arms of someone they couldn’t quite tell how they knew Tony. When the elevator opened Sami ran to Tony.

“Daddy, papa’s dead. He was going to check out that school for me and some accident …” Tony hugs her tight.

“I know I just heard about it downstairs. Your Aunt Abby was just telling me she heard about him.” Tony looks at the ‘woman’ who brought Sami. “Thanks for bringing her Jasmine, I just now found out and I was going to head there. Lilly just said she was with you.”

“We didn’t tell her where we were going. Sami wanted you and that’s why we came. We know they don’t know about her but …”

“No, it’s not time to hide things. Are you okay?”

“Hanging on, taking care of Sami has kept me together.”

“You must be tired. Go back to my place and rest … I got Sami for now but you might want to call Lily and let her know that both of you came here.”

“She knows daddy, she just didn’t want you to get mad.”

“I couldn’t get mad that you’re here.” He saw Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva, McGee and Abby watching them. “Sami these are the people I used to work with. Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee, Officer David, Abby Scuito and Dir. Sheppard. Everyone this is my daughter Samantha DiNozzo-Leon.”


End file.
